Battle of Alcântara (1580)
Portuguese loyal to António |combatant2= Spain |commander1= Prior of Crato Count of Vimioso |commander2= Duke of Alba Sancho d'Avila |strength1=8,000 infantryNewton de Macedo p.96 500 cavalryNewton de Macedo p.96 30 guns |strength2=13,000 infantryNewton de Macedo p.96 1,800 cavalry 22 guns |casualties1=4,000 dead or captured |casualties2=500 dead or wounded |campaignbox= }} The Battle of Alcântara took place on 25 August 1580, near the brook of Alcântara, in the vicinity of Lisbon, Portugal, and was a decisive victory of the Spanish Habsburg King Philip II over the Portuguese pretender to the Portuguese throne, Dom António, Prior of Crato. Background In Portugal, the death of King Sebastian of Portugal in 1578, with only an elderly great uncle to succeed him, plunged the country into a succession crisis. King Philip II of Spain was one of seven who laid claim to the Portuguese throne, and in June 1580 a Spanish army of about 40,000 menDauril Alden p.90 (about half of which were German and Italian mercenaries)Jeremy Black p.119Thomas Henry Dyer p.287 invaded Portugal, under the command of Don Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, Duke of Alba. Two years earlier, the Portuguese army had been decimated at the Battle of Ksar El Kebir (1578),David S. Katz p.51 causing the death and imprisonment of tens of thousands of Portuguese soldiers and nobles. Dom António also lacked support from what was left of the Portuguese nobility and high clergy, which chose to support Philip II instead.David Eggenberger p.10Peter N. Stearns, William Leonard Langer p.296 Dom António was therefore forced to recruit an irregular army composed mainly of local peasants and townspeopleTony Jaques p.25Cathal J. Nolan p.10David Eggenberger p.10 as well as 3,000 African slaves who fought for António in exchange for their freedom.History of Portugal: pamphlet collection p.267Newton de Macedo p.96 Battle The Duke of Alba met little resistance and in July landed his forces at Cascais, west of Lisbon. By mid-August, the Duke was only 10 kilometers from the city. West of the small brook Alcântara, the Spanish encountered a Portuguese force on the eastern side of it, commanded by António, Prior of Crato (a grandson of King Manuel I of Portugal who had proclaimed himself King as António I) and his lieutenant Francisco de Portugal, 3rd Count of Vimioso. The battle ended in a decisive victory for the Spanish army, both on land and sea. Two days later, the Duke of Alba captured Lisbon, and on March 25, 1581, Philip of Spain was crowned King of Portugal as Philip I. Aftermath The decimated Antonian army fled towards Oporto with the intention of reassembling his troops, but was completely destroyed at Oporto by the Spanish forces under the command of Don Sancho d'Avila.Espasa. Vol 6. p.1297 At the end of 1580, most of the Portuguese territory was in Spanish hands. Two more battles (1582 and 1583) over the succession were fought in the Azores. Spain and Portugal would remain united in a personal union of the crowns (remaining formally independent and with autonomous administrations) for the next 60 years, until 1640. This period is called the Iberian Union. See also *War of the Portuguese Succession *Capture of Oporto *Battle of Ponta Delgada *Conquest of the Azores *Timeline of Portuguese history Notes References *Geoffrey Parker, The Army of Flanders and the Spanish road, London, 1972 ISBN 0-521-08462-8 * Henry Kamen, The Duke of Alba (New Haven–London: Yale University Press, 2004). *David Eggenberger: An encyclopedia of battles: accounts of over 1,560 battles from 1479 B.C. to the present (1985) *''History of Portugal: pamphlet collection'' (197?) *Peter N. Stearns, William Leonard Langer: The Encyclopedia of world history: ancient, medieval, and modern, chronologically arranged (2001) *Cathal J. Nolan: The age of wars of religion, 1000-1650: an encyclopedia of global warfare and civilization (2006) *Newton de Macedo: História de Portugal: Glória e Declínio do Império-de D.Manuel I ao Domínio dos Filipes (2004) ISBN 989-554-109-0 *Jeremy Black: European warfare, 1494-1660 (2002) *Tony Jaques: Dictionary of Battles and Sieges: A-E (2007) *Thomas Henry Dyer: The history of modern Europe: from the fall of Constantinople, in 1453, to the war in the Crimea, Volume 2 (1857) *David S. Katz: The Jews in the history of England, 1485-1850 (1997) *Enciclopedia Universal Ilustrada. Espasa. Volume 6 (1999). *Dauril Alden: The making of an enterprise: the Society of Jesus in Portugal, its empire, and beyond, 1540-1750 (1996) External links *The Spanish Tercios 1525 - 1704 Category:1580 in Portugal Alcantara 1580 Alcantara 1580 Category:Conflicts in 1580